Hey Digimon: Ruling of DarkSeasarmon!
by Roseamongthorns
Summary: Haruka just moved to Junpei Falls, but that didn't stop some mysterious force from transporting herself and her friends to the Digital World. Partnered with a shy Biyomon, Haruka and her friends must retrieve their crests and save worlds. OC thru forum!


**Chapter 00: Intro**

**Okay, so most OCs will be appearing in this chapter. Please don't throw a fit if you do not see yours or if yours is seen briefly. So, this mainly introduces the characters, and Digimon will appear at the very end. Please enjoy!**

_**Haruka choked and coughed on the swirling smoke, as the two fire birds fought with no stopping in the sky. Fire flew everywhere as the fight continued. Haruka gasped when she saw several more kids in the field, watching the fight. **_

_**Then, a voice cried out. "Help us please! We need you!" It was light and sweet voice, soundin as loud and clear as bells.**_

_**Haruka was being pulled through a tunnel of light now as the voice rang out more.**_

"_**Help us! Pleeeeaaaasssseee!"**_

**. . . . . . .**

Haruka shot up in bed, breathing fast. With a sweaty hand she tucked a few damp strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear. After a few seconds, her breathing slowed down to the steady pace that it was usually at, and Haruka relaxed her tense muscles.

She had that same dream again, the same one that had followed in a chain of dreams. They had begun a month ago, but had been rare. Ever since she had moved back to Junpei Falls they had come every night. Every night for a week, now. It was strange, really strange.

Especially since she felt as if something familiar was going on in the dream. Even if they were scary, there was just something so familiar, yet unnerving. They weren't exactly nightmares, not like the ones Haruka had to endure for a month. Those nightmares as her own therapist had said, were caused by the scenes of those colliding cars. The same colliding cars that had taken Haruka's mother's life right before her eyes.

That was why Haruka had moved back to Junpei Falls with her Aunt June, a town where she had lived as an eight year old. Her mother's death had completely changed her life, not for better, but for worse.

Thinking about it all made Haruka want to just curl up and cry. Still, she was twelve, and did twelve year olds really need to sob? It had been two months, but it was still so shocking.

Haruka pushed back the pale pink covers of her bed, and trotted to the small bathroom next to her own room. Once in there she splashed cold water on her face hoping to soothe her flushed cheeks. She was definitely the nervous type. Not a good thing!

"Quit it," She told herself, looking at her reflection. "We're just going to have to stay strong, strong and independent." Her pajamas were the cute and dorky kind, white with pink flowers all over. Not at all the independent kind.

After drying of with a fluffy white towel, Haruka looked back at her reflection one last time with pale lapis blue eyes. She smiled, and satisfied closed the door.

She tiptoed down the hallway, and peered inside her aunt's bedroom. Sure enough, June Kizuma was knocked out, snoring softly with her light brown locks laying out on the pillows. Haruka had to smile at her aunt's calm sleeping form. Her aunt was young, around twenty four, but had proved to be mature and calm enough to become Haruka's guardian.

Haruka walked down, back to her room. She got back into bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin ready to go back to sleep. There was school tomorrow after all, and she would be walking their with her next-door-neighbor and newest best friend, Brooke Faerin.

She certainly didn't expect herself to be transported away into another world before her head even touched the pillow.

**. . . . . . **

"_**We need your help! Please save our world! We need you, now! Justice for all!"**_

"Ouch!" Brooke Faerin fell out of bed, and onto the floor with a thump. The twelve year old was awakened instantly from her recurring dream, and was quite surprised to find herself on the carpet of her bedroom. Brooke slowly stood up, and shook her head, still thinking about the dream.

'Why the heck do I keep having the same old dream?" She thought, pushing some of her shoulder length dirty-blond hair out of her eyes. "Doesn't dreamland or whatever know that it gets pretty darn annoying?!"

Brooke was definitely not the quiet type, and that was something that her parents agreed on continually. She was quite loudmouthed, but at the same time was kind and generous. Okay, so it wasn't really kind of her to kick her sister, Miki out of her room, or generous of her to hog all of the fruit rollups for herself, even though the blueberry kind were her father's favorite.

"But that's what twelve year old girls are supposed to do, Dad!" Brooke had exclaimed then. "You're a doctor! Hasn't there been a study or something?"

That was Brooke Faerin for you! She also didn't care about other peoples' opinions. This was evident by the pajamas she wore, white with a cow print along with the words Moo printed on the front.

Still glaring at the floor, Brooke snuggled back into the bed. She had school to worry about at the moment, and she was planning on dealing with Vladimir Alucard, a snobby rich kid in her class. What kid's last name was Dracula spelled backwards? Brooke then disappeared with a beam of light.

**. . . . . . . .**

"_**We need your help! Bring balance to our world! Please!"**_

Vladimir Alucard, or Vlad for short drew a pair of wings on the odd dragon-dinosaur thing that he was casually sketching in bed. It was the same creature that he had seen in his dream, the odd dream that had awakened him.

That was why the twelve year old boy was drawing. It calmed and relaxed him a bit, especially since Vlad wanted to be a manga artist and writer when he grew up. Of course, his adoptive father, Seto, a wealthy and powerful CEO wanted his son to follow in his footsteps.

This was kind of pressuring, but Vlad could handle it. Most at school took his reserved and quiet personality and his pale blond hair to be kind of stuck up and rude. Really, Vlad just kept to himself.

Even before he set his sketch pad on the shiny ebony nightstand beside his bed, Vlad quickly disappeared into a beam of light.

**. . . . .**

"_**We need your resourcefulness, your trust, and your determination! Please help us!"**_

Kento Fushima was a worrywart, and because of the weird dream he made his twelfth trip to the restroom. He was twelve and he acted very much like a whiny middle aged man, to his emberassment.

His father told him that his worriness might have been the result of his mother leaving when he was only four. Kento didn't really think that that was much of a good excuse. He was just born worried.

As he washed his hands, Kento frowned at the worry lines that were printed across his forehead. Even his shaggy light blue hair couldn't conceal the noticeable lines. Hopefully they would ease up once he fell asleep. Kento had an algebra test to worry about in the morning.

As he walked back to his bedroom, Kento was surprised to find that his twin brother and sister were also awake. They were sitting up on their wooden bunk bed, Satsuki on the top and Sosuke on the bottom.

The twins were as different as night and day, and were only eight years old. Satsuki was confident, mischevious, clever, but very stubborn while Sosuke was quiet, and a little shy. He usually followed Satsuki around and listened to her. The two did argue frequently at the same time.

They both had curly hair, but Sat had light blue Shirley Temple curls while Sosuke had light red-brown curls that were short. Sosuke was taller then Sat even though Sat was older by a few minutes. Besides these appearance and personality differences, both were very alike in appearances besides the fact that Sat was more girly looking.

Kento was about to ask why the two were awake when they were transported away.

**. . . . . . **

"_**Faith! Please help! Faith will prove to be strong, but difficult!"**_

Ronan hated these dreams. He hated having to wake up every night with the same old dream. He was usually more mature than that, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

He pulled the covers up closer to his chin, and lay back down again. It was hard to fall asleep with his mind full of thoughts. Ronan lived with his grandparents, since his parents were always working. They were always busy with work, and that hardly ever gave them the chance to socialize with Ronan and his sister.

It was pretty sad, but Ronan had dealt with it long enough to be used to it all. Life was unfair, but he already knew that. Maybe this was why he was very serious for a twelve year old.

Ronan sighed and smoothed down his messy auburn hair. That was when the beam of light came, and he was transported away.

**. . . . . . . **

"_**Clarity will help and make things clear! It will help!"**_

Quietly, Dai Kimura-Gannaway woke from the dream. She was quite fascinated by them, and how they recurred every night. This ritual of waking up was normal to her now, and was simply classified as insomnia by her parents.

Dai was strange for an eleven year old. Most found her looks quite odd by themselves. She had dark, dark brown hair, but her side bangs were blonde. This was odd, and her really dark eyes didn't help with that.

If kids at school could just be a bit more accepting, they would find that despite her weird personality, Dai was a sweet girl. She liked bugs and slime, and zoned out into daydreams a lot. This was normal, different, but normal.

Her family was normal anyway. She was an only child, and half Japanese. Her mother was Japanese while her father was American and pronounced her name as "day" rather than the correct way "dah-ee". She had an uncle who she was really close to, and a crabby, but loving grandmother.

Another thing was the fact that Dai didn't care about those who found her weird. Everyone was weird and it was about time that they accepted it.

As she thought more about the dreams, Dai was teleported away by a flash of light.

**. . . . . . .**

"_**Friendship is needed and strong! Purity aids well in the battle! Help! We need you both!"**_

Along with his eight year old brother, Tamaki Kurogawa was having these dreams. He woke up on the top bunk of their bunk bed, and quickly checked to make sure that his brother, Kin was okay.

Kin had been very sickly as baby, and had been close to death when he was only three. Now as an eight year old he was a little small but quite healthy. This early experience had made Tamaki over protective of his little brother, of course.

Tamaki was glad to find Kin okay. "Are you scared at all, Kin?"

Kin cocked his head at his brother, surprised. "No, why would I be?"

"Well, you know, that dream was so scary and so real in a weird way." Tamaki's mind relived the scene, silently. The twelve year old boy shook his head and turned back to the younger boy. "Are you certain that you're all right?" He sat on the Batman sheets of the bottom bunk.

Kin nodded, knowing how upset his brother could get. "I'm fine. Really, Tamaki, you don't have to worry all the time. I'm eight years old, and I can take care of myself."

Both boys had black hair, with Tamaki's being short and spiky while Kin's was close to chin length and kind of wavyish. For pajamas Tamaki had on matching long sleeved T shirt and pants of a light blue color while Kin's small frame wore a dark red big T shirt that went past his feet and dragged when he walked. Tamaki was tall for his age, compared to his brother's shortness, but the two were very close.

Tamaki nodded in response, and got ready to climb back up the ladder to the top bunk. That was when the two brothers were hit with a beam of light and transported away.

**. . . . . . .**

"_**Confidence is a key! Please! We need you!"**_

Alan Kinomoto was expecting himself to be awakened in the middle of the night, but it was getting pretty out of hand. Alan was the humble modest type with black hair violet eyes. He was also very mature for a twelve year old, but these dreams were making his patience run out.

He was the type that fell asleep quickly, but he was still awake for the next five minutes. That was when he too was teleported away.

**. . . . . . . **

"_**WE need all of you! Pleeeeeaaasssseee!"**_

Haruka awoke and found herself lying in a straw bed with white covers on her. She was in a room with a few other beds that three other girls were occupying at the moment. There was a fireplace, and a big pot cooking over it. A short and stout woman was standing above the pot, stirring something.

What really shocked Haruka were the four little creatures that sat in front of each straw bed, smiling. A strange pink one with a flower connected to its head hopped up onto Haruka's bed, grinning.

"Hi!" It cried, loud enough to awaken the other girls. "My name's Yokomon, and you're my partner, Haruka!"

**I did okay for the first chapter! Everyone should recognize their OCs, so I won't list anything. Please review! I'm accepting two more OCs and you can submit them on my forum.**


End file.
